Haruhito Amano/Character
Haruhito Amano is one of the demons you can select in the game 10 Days with My Devil. Background Haruhito was originally an angel but was banished from heaven for stopping a little boy he befriended from being toast. After that, he became a demon and worked with Kakeru and his group. It turns out that after he brings ten thousand souls to Heaven, he would become an angel again. It just so happens that you are the ten thousandth soul. He is totally different from the other demons by always smiling and being peppy. Appearance Haruhito has long blond hair, gray eyes and fair skin. Outfits *'Demon Business Attire:' Haruhito on demon business wears a black suit (it is said he wears a tie but it is not shown.) *'Casual Attire:' He wears a brown jacket with a white shirt and grey waistcoat underneath. He also wears a silver cross hung from brown cord around his neck. He is usually seen in his casual attire in the game. Personality He is considered a little weird by his teammates. He is a little hyper, a jokester, gentle and kind. Haruhito sometimes uses his jokester side to quell arguments, for example when Kakeru and Meguru were arguing Haruhito actually started narrating their fight, though they turned their attention to Haruhito they soon tire from fighting. While he is often seen wearing a smile he actually harbors great guilt that haunts him daily. In the Shiki Special side story, Haruhito sees you and Shiki making a costume and decides it looks like fun. He turns out to have incredible intuitive sewing skills, throwing together a professional-looking costume in half the time it takes Shiki and you to make theirs. He then enters the Meow Rangers costume contest as Meow White, competing against Shiki as Meow Black. Haruhito ultimately loses the contest for a lack of knowledge of the show, but still decides that he likes making costumes and may cosplay again sometime. More coming soon... Summary of Routes |-|Main Story= Unlike the endings of the other routes, in which the demon of choice somehow escapes punishment for falling in love with a human, it turns out that Haruhito is banished from the Demon and Angel Realms, meaning he is now human and there is no restriction of the love between you and him. They meet in the church after Rein flies you there and you find Haruhito playing the piano. He says he picked this place because there were so many memories of them in the church. |-|Epilogue= Coming soon... |-|Dating a Demon= Coming soon... |-|Sequel= Coming soon... |-|Wedding Sequel= Coming soon... Trivia *Haruhito is the only demon of choice who's last name doesn't start with the letter "K". *Haruhito's name means "sunny", which is a reference to his peppy nature. **Ironically, Haruhito enjoys being in the rain and anything related to rainy weather, such as umbrellas and rain boots. ***Both Haruhito and Rein Isaka have weather related names that are considered opposites. Since they used to be partners, this is a perfect example of "opposites attract". *His surname "天野" means "heaven field", which alludes to his previous life as an angel. *During Haruhito's days as an angel, he was partnered with Rein for official angel business. They have been friends since they were in angels' training school, where they were roommates. Haruhito was the silly one, and Rein was the serious one. They were really close and would always hang around each other to the point where Haruhito, at one point, picked up Rein's accent. *It's revealed in Haruhito's Wedding Sequel that Haruhito, his sister, and his brother are all angel/demon hybrids. *He has the same birthday as Kota Igarashi, Yuma Akagi, and Azusa Kurono. Category:Haruhito Amano Category:10 Days with My Devil Category:Character Page Category:Characters